


the moon's bright and so are your eyes

by natodiangelo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, as in prompto cant sleep not that theyre in insomnia lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: “Wait - you didn’t sleep? At all?”Prompto shakes his head sheepishly.“What the hell, dude, you should have told me.”





	the moon's bright and so are your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).



> another prompt request from milktea thank you <333
> 
> kinda angsty? just in proms thoughts tho

It’s a rough night.

They had hunts (two), and run-ins with MT’s (four), and even if they hadn’t had to climb half a mountain to get to that night’s haven Prompto would definitely still be tired. (As it is, he’s exhausted.)

They ate dinner and washed the best they could with the water they had and then they all filed into the tent to sleep - or try and Prompto’s case.

It’s not that he hasn’t tried - he has, really! He’s counted sheep and, when that didn’t work, chocobos; he’s tried reading on his phone, and mindful breathing, but no matter what he does his mind just won’t shut up.

“Stupid,” he mumbles, directed at the part of his brain responsible for his insomnia. He flinches when Gladio grumbles and rolls over, but he doesn’t wake so Prompto considers himself safe.

He can just barely see the outline of the moon through the ceiling of the tent, full and bright; it makes him think of Lady Lunafreya and how, once they reach her, their adventure will be over.

He hopes Noctis won’t forget about him. They’ve been friends for years, but Noct’s known Luna for even longer, and he can’t help but imagine himself disappearing from the picture once they get married.

But, he reminds himself, that’s to be expected. He’s not royalty - he’s light years away from those two, even with his borrowed powers, even with the privilege bestowed to him. They’re good for each other. Noctis deserves someone at his level.

(He ignores the tightness of his chest that.)

Prompto’s tried laying on both sides, has tried his back and his stomach and, once, just to check, he flipped himself around and put it his feet by his pillow, but no luck. His body aches, but nothing he does make any difference. He’s about ready to just get up and make himself useful when there’s a movement on the other side of the tent.

Noctis shuffles on his knees to the flap of the tent and pushes himself out. A minute later, he races back in.

“Fucking cold…” Prompto hears him grumble. He snorts.

Noctis turns his gaze to him. “Prom, what are you doing up?”

Prompto props self up on his elbows and shrugs. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Wait - you didn’t sleep? At all?”

Prompto shakes his head sheepishly.

“What the hell, dude, you should have told me.” Noctis shuffles his way to Prompto’s side, and Prompto shifts to make room for him, lifting up the edge of his sleeping bag.

“It’s no biggie,” he says, because really, it’s not. “I usually don’t sleep well and I’m still able to make all my shots.”

Noctis quirks his eyebrows.

“Alright, dude, I should sleep more, I get it. Not like I’m trying to stay up.”

“Then why are you up?” Noctis asks. He’s settled down next to Prompto, hair a wild mess on Prompto’s pillow and face knitted with concern. “Nightmares?”

The side of Noctis - comforting, caring Noctis, the one who puts everyone before himself, the one with a heart not big enough to hold all his love - is one he doesn’t see often. It’s usually overtaken by defensive Noctis, who snaps and grumbles and doesn’t want to do anything. Or playful Noctis, who makes smart-ass comments and smiles. But this Noctis - with his wide blue eyes and the concerned curve of his lips, the furrow of his brow - sends Prompto’s stomach into a flutter, just the same as any other.

“No,” he admits, looking just to the left of Noct’s face. “I just - my mind, it won’t turn off, you know? Even when I’m exhausted. So I lay here and think and think and the next thing I know it’s morning.”

Noct doesn’t say anything for a moment, and anxiety builds inside him - he’s being whiny, why did he even tell Noct that, he should apologize and let Noct sleep-

“Well,” Noctis says, and he’s got that amused edge to his voice that makes Prompto want to do anything he says. “As king, I order you to go to go to sleep.”

Prompto blinks.

“Noct, what-”

“Shh,” Noctis tells him, and his eyes glimmer. “Don’t break the law, okay?” Prompto gives him an incredulous look, but Noctis stays firm. “Go to sleep.” Prompto rolls his eyes.

He watches Noctis shift, and listens to Ignis and Gladio breathe, and something wells up inside of him - something strong and fluid, something heavy. He whispers into the space between them, quietly, “Stay with me?”

Noctis looks at him with a soft smile, sweet. “Of course. I’ll stay right with you until you fall asleep.”


End file.
